


I Don't Know Why I Felt Like Writting This

by Seasnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Lelouch used his geass to challenge God. The next person C.C. gave geass to challenged Time itself. When C.C. is sent back in time she decides to change things.I know there’s some debate about whether Lelouch lives at the end or not, for this assume not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some Code Geass and the holiday atmosphere compelled me to write fluff. Well, those two things don't go together. I think I did okay though.
> 
> Written quickly for the heck of it.

People knew of Geass and spreading the power had just caused trouble so C.C. lay low for half a century. Eventually she found an orphaned girl and gave her the power of geass. It took a decade but she mastered her geass and became able to take the code. However, she refused when C.C. brought it up.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You still have to complete my wish.

”

“I suppose I do, I have to allow you to become mortal.” Having known this girl for years C.C. recognized she was up to something. “I also have a wish, I wish I’d never met you.”

 

“You agreed.”

  
“I was twelve, I didn’t know what I was getting into! This power has ruined my life. Oh, don’t look at me like that, I don’t blame you. Not completely. Still if we had never met things would be better. I’ve mess everything up.” She smiled sadly, eyes glowing red. A girl who wanted to understand people. Her geass allowed her to see the pasts of people and items, not their thoughts or their futures but with practice she could pick out secrets and character defining memories.

 

The power of her geass turned the world red around them.

 

“I have retrocognition, Snow, I can see your past. A boy younger than me challenged God with his geass and won.”

 

"Geass doesn't work on me."

"No, but it did work on Emperor Lelouch's dead body." She smirked. "The two men guarding this tomb are having an extra-marital affair with each other by the way."

"Whatever he did doesn’t mean,”

 

“Shut up, Witch. This is a favor to you too.”

            She shoved C.C.’s shoulders, forcing her to fall backwards.

 

C.C. opened her eyes and saw a rusty warehouse roof. Sitting up confirmed that she was back where and when she had given Lelouch his geass. That girl had really just sent her back in time. Now what to do? This had been the most exciting time of her long life, it would be easy to change with all the foreknowledge she had. Last time she’d been working against Lelouch at first. No point in doing that now.

 

C.C. stood and dusted herself off. She had this second chance, might as well shoot for the skies. Make it as different as possible from the first time around. That would keep her entertained and give her a new future to see. Now, what would make things the most different from the start? That was an easy answer.

 

In the months of working together to complete Zero Requiem she’d grown to appreciate his presence. He brought out the best in Lelouch and so much trouble could have been avoided if they just worked together from the beginning. Not that that would ever have happened the first time around but…

           

            She couldn’t just wander onto the military compound so she helped herself to one of the dead soldier’s uniforms. There was room in a pocket so she folded up her straight jacket outfit and brought it with. She looked Britanian so nobody stopped her as she went to the medical ward.

 

“You’re awake.” Conveniently, she found Suzaku almost immediately.  


“Yes…wait you’re!” he stopped himself from saying anything else and glanced around. “How did you find me?” That was a dumb question so she ignored it.

 

“Clovis has ordered the massacre of everyone in Shinjuko Town in order to flush out the resistance and find me. The Japanese resistance is fighting his forces and Lelouch has commandeered a nightmare and is on his way to confront him, what are you going to do about it?” He stared at her.

 

“Why would the Viceroy do that?”

 

That was also a dumb question. “Several reasons. Are you going to do anything about it?” He jumped out of bed and ran out before she could offer him geass, oh well, that could wait.

 

            C.C. found someplace calm with a TV to wait. She was tempted to interfere when Lelouch first asked Suzaku to join Zero but she didn’t know what warehouse that was as she hadn’t been there the first time. Suzaku’s rescue went how she remembered it and then she went to Ashford Academy. She was half-tempted to tell Nunnally everything, maybe later.

 

            The first time around she somehow missed the cat running off with Lelouch’s mask. Even she found that funny. She watched from a window as the student council ran about. The student council. Nina would eventually prove useful, Milly Ashford was troublesome but loyal, Rival not worth thinking about, but Shirly was a problem. She caused Lelouch stress, was a weak point to get to him, and provided nothing useful in return. She needed to be removed. C.C. doubted she would be able to get away with killing her and Lelouch not figuring out who did it. There were nonviolent methods to consider, though. Zero killed her father, that was part of the drama. So her father would still be alive now.

 

            C.C. stole a professional blouse from one of the teacher’s lockers, put her hair up in a bun and arranged a parent-teacher conference. It took less than an hour of sweet talking to convince the man that his darling daughter was in an abusive relationship and needed to be transferred to a different school no matter how much she protested.

 

            She couldn’t even get this past Lelouch as he confronted her when she returned.

“Where have you been?”

 

“Removing distractions.” She pulled her hair out of the bun. He was glaring, looking more like a petulant little school boy than she remembered. “Don’t complain. She’ll be safer away from you.”

 

“My classmates have nothing to do with Zero. Unless you plan on revealing my identity.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. As long as you continue on this path everyone who knows you will be involved.”

 

=Two days later=

            She lurked about until she finally found a chance to catch Suzaku alone.

 

“Hello again.”

 

“Huh? Oh, it’s you.” He took her appearance in stride. “What are you doing here? Lelouch said you lost track of each other in the chaos.”

 

“When did he tell you that?”

 

“My first day at school.”

 

“Oh, at that time he thought I was dead. He saw me get shot, you see.”

 

“You’re alright though?” Another naïve school boy.

 

“I’m nearly impossible to kill. Anyway, there’s something I want to ask you.” She wanted to make things different than last time, this was as different as they could be. She wondered how his geass would manifest. If his strength of character would let him master it before his death wish let the geass take over. Besides, by giving her two closest allies geass in the end she doubled her chances for ending her immortality.

 

            She took Suzaku’s hand and telepathically offered him the contract.

“No.” He pulled his wrist away.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Thank you but…I can’t accept power like that. If I’m going to change the world it will be done by my own strength.” Well, she should have seen that coming.

 

“I should have guessed. Well, come along.” She started to walk back towards Lelouch’s residence.

 

“What?”  


“You want to know more about the power you just turned down? I’ll tell you but I’m not going to repeat myself.”

 

“Are we, we’re going to see Lelouch?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you…can you offer that power to more than one person? Did you give it to him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

            She pushed open the door to their living area without hesitation. Lelouch wasn’t in sight but Suzaku shouted for him.

 

“Suzaku,” he came down the hall at the call. “I didn’t expect you…ah!” he spotted C.C.

“Now that we’re all here we can get some work done.” C.C. had spent the last hour lurking in corners waiting for Suzaku to leave school. The sofa looked inviting so she sat down on it.

 

“What did you tell him?” Lelouch pulled himself out of shock enough to demand.

 

“The same thing I told you.”

 

“Wha? You didn’t?” Lelouch looked at Suzaku with wide eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t accept her contract. What about you, Lelouch?”

 

“It was…I had no choice.” Lelouch glared at the floor briefly but turned the situation to sound sympathetic. “I watched the Britanian soldiers shoot both you and her, they were going to kill me next.”

 

“Lelouch,” Suzaku walked closer as if to touch his arm.

 

            “C.C. what are you playing at? You’ve been avoiding me. Now you bring Suzaku into this. What’s your goal?”

 

“I want your mission to succeed, Lelouch. But we’re going up against multiple individuals with geass power, I thought it would be a good idea to level the field.”

 

“Mission? What mission?” Suzaku repeated.

 

“Never mind that. Who else have you given geass to, Witch?”

 

“I didn’t give it to him but the Emperor, Charles vi Britania, has the power to alter memories.”

 

“What?”

 

“V.V. is Charles’ brother and the other person in the world with the Code. He’s immortal like I am. He gave Charles his geass. The knight of one has a geass too but I didn’t give that to him either so I don’t know it is.”

 

“Why are you telling us all this?”

 

“I have the Code of Geass, it’s kept me alive for the past thousand years. I’d like to give up my immortality and retire to the countryside but I’ll never be able to do so as long as V.V. and his Britanian allies are in power.”

 

            The boys stared at her silently for several seconds. Lelouch was smarter and recovered first. “Why should we believe you?”

 

“I’m not lying.” This might take a while so she lay down. “I haven’t even told you the most difficult to believe parts yet.”

 

“You want to destroy Britania?”

 

“No. Just Charles, the cult studying geass power, and whoever else V.V. has allied himself with.” She figured this would be the easiest way to explain it. Paint herself as the good witch and him as the bad.

 

“I’m not your pawn.” Lelouch punched the back of the couch and leaned over her.

 

“You were willing to make me one of yours. What’s the difference? Besides, we have a common goal, why not work together?”

 

“Hang on, I never agreed to terrorism!” Suzaku interrupted.

 

“You want to save people don’t you? If you do, you’ll need to kill the Emperor at some point. He plans to use the power of geass to remake the world in his vision.”

 

“And you know this how?” Lelouch growled.

 

“Because I initially helped him make preparations for it. I don’t agree anymore, of course.”

 

“You…”

 

“Why do you think I’m here now?” She wasn’t going to listen to Lelouch’s moaning. She sat up, not caring that she got in his face. “If I didn’t want you to stop the Emperor then I wouldn’t be telling you this. Or ever so helpfully trying to bring your best friend into the fold.”

 

“I never asked for that,” he hissed at her.

 

            “That’s why you were in that truck.” Suzaku spoke up. “You went against the Emperor and he tried to get rid of you?”

 

“Something like that. With both the Emperor’s men and V.V.’s cult, most of the Britanian government’s going to have to be replaced. That’s why I’m willing to support your actions.” She said to one boy then the other.

 

“What’s she talking about, Lelouch?”

 

Lelouch glared at her. She met his gaze making it clear she’d say something if he didn’t. “Suzaku,” Lelouch stood and faced his friend. “Seven years ago, I made you a promise. That I would destroy Britania.”

 

            She zoned out for a minute while they ranted at each other about philosophy.

"I knew it. You sounded just like yourself." Was Suzaku's reaction to hearing Lelouch was Zero. "Wait, you killed Clovis? Your own brother! How could you do that?!

"I didn't! I didn't kill him!" That got C.C.'s attention. "I used my geass on him. I ordered him to be an honorable Viceroy who would never harm an eleven and wouldn't tell anyone I was there."

"You can only use a geass on a person once."

"That was part of him being a good Viceroy, one order," he told her briefly. Ah, he was lying. Centuries of practicing her poker face prevented her from giving away that she knew he was lying through his teeth for Suzaku's benefit. Whatever worked, she didn't care. "He was alive when I left, I don't know who killed him."

“I'm relieved to hear that. Still, peace won through violence is no good to me.”

 

“You’re going to have to kill someone eventually. Charles, V.V. and anyone else corrupted by the geass,” she jumped into their conversation.

 

“Corrupted? What’s that mean for me?” Lelouch picked up on that.

 

“Like everyone your geass will eventually evolve. You will then either control it or be consumed by it.”

 

“You knew this and still offered us the contract?” Lelouch accused.

 

“You would have been shot dead otherwise.” She walked to the door. “Anyway, while you work this out I’m going to order a pizza.” She was about to leave then remembered something. “Oh by the way, be careful about telling other people what to do, Lelouch. Geass powers has been known to activate accidentally.” It wouldn’t do her any favors if Lelouch accidentally used his power on Suzaku now.

 

“You couldn’t have told me that sooner!”

 

“Lelouch, I never asked, what exactly does the geass do?”

The prince gasped and looked back at Suzaku, quickly covering his left eye with his hand. “It doesn’t matter. I’d never use it on you.” C.C. left them to shout at each other.

 

            Sometime later she ate her pizza by the window and watched Suzaku storm off. Lelouch came to bitch at her a minute later.

 

“Why did you have to do that? You could have ruined everything!” he demanded.

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“I couldn’t talk him round. He could give up my secrets any time.”

 

“He’s your friend isn’t he?”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“Hm.”

 

            “So, you knew my father. Worked with him.”

 

“Briefly.”

 

“Do you know who killed my mother?”

 

“I’ll tell you after you settle things with Suzaku.” She definitely would tell him though. She needed him focused if he was to become Emperor like last time, best get his distraction with his mother out of the way as soon as possible.

 

“Damn you, you can’t just hold this over my head.”

 

“You won’t like the answer. I’m not going to give you a stress migraine when you’re still trying to figure out how to make your rebellion work.”

 

“My mother’s more important.”

 

“It’ll also wait.” She turned away from him, making it clear she wouldn’t answer further.

 

+Days later+

Mao, poor Mao. She didn’t want him to die, and he could be useful later. Lelouch wasn’t wrong, he was predictable so she got in contact with him before he would have found her on his own. “Mao, I want to retire someplace quiet in the countryside but I can’t yet. There’s still a lot I have to do first.”

 

“You’re leaving me?”

 

“You better than anyone know how dangerous geass can be. I need to stop V.V. or nobody will be safe, not even the two of us no matter how far we run. In order to stop V.V. I’ll need to go places that will only be painful for you. So I need you to wait for me.”

 

“No! I’ll help. As long as we’re together I can do anything.”

 

“Mao, you know I love you. I don’t want to see you in pain. I would rather we be apart temporarily than have you with me and hurting.” Years with Lelouch had taught her a few sweet talking tricks. She didn’t even feel bad for using them knowing Mao’s fate if she didn’t.

 

“But, I can’t be alone. I can’t be without you C.C.”

 

“Yes, you can. You’re a strong boy, Mao. I have this important work to do.”

 

“Why can’t someone else stop V.V.? Why does it have to be you?”  


“Think, Mao, you know the answer to that.”

 

“And that new boy you’re with…”

 

“A tool nothing more. I need someone I can sacrifice. That’s why I have him, because I could never use you the way I will use him.” She could see his resolve weakening. He was irrational but not so far gone that he couldn’t follow instructions. “Listen, you need my voice more than anything, right? I have a phone. Call me whenever you need to talk. Alright?”

 

“Tell me again, C.C. why can’t we run away now?”

 

“Because we’ll die. We would only have a few years before the whole world was destroyed. If we leave now you’ll be killing me, Mao.”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Yes, listen. Trust me, Mao, I’ll keep you safe.” Safe even from himself if it came to that again. Better for her to put him out of his misery than have him face Lelouch’s cruelty. Thinking of Lelouch.

 

            “As long as you’re here. There is one thing you could do for me.”

 

“Yes, anything.”

 

            She talked Lelouch and Suzaku into meeting her in a building off campus, where there was barely anybody around.

 

“What do you want C.C.?”

 

“And why are we meeting here?”

 

She looked at them both. “I’m not going to allow Charles and V.V. to destroy the world just because the two of you can’t set aside your differences. Nunnally says the two of you can do anything if you work together.”

 

“And you believe her?”

 

“Why not? Whatever it is that’s keeping you from not working together, Mao will find it.” At his name, Mao entered from the back room.

 

“Hi there Lelouch and Suzaku. Yes, I’m C.C.’s friend. Sure, you can use me in your rebellion as long as I get C.C. in the end.”

 

“I’m not a possession, Mao, but yes we can retire together.” She reprimanded him then looked back at the boys. “I gave Mao his geass eleven years ago. He can read minds.” Suzaku clearly showed his surprise and Lelouch’s face displayed his horror.

 

“Oh don’t bother thinking of different things now, I could hear you from the next room.” Mao clapped his hands. “You’re mind’s very organized, Lelouch. Yours isn’t.” He added to Suzaku.

 

            “You can’t just look through our secrets without permission!” protests Lelouch.  


“Too late! There’s not much you haven’t told your friend. But you, Shuzaku, you never told Lelouch that you killed your father.” Suzaku reeled back as if struck. “All the adults lied for you and you were never punished. So now you have a death wish, that’s why you always run headfirst into dangerous situations. Seems like the kind of thing he should know considering you almost died for him.”

 

“Stop it!” Suzaku dropped to his knees. Lelouch’s furry hardened, good he still cared. Mao pouted.

 

“It’s the truth you stabbed him.”

 

“I had to! Don’t you understand?!”

 

“Get him out of here!” Lelouch glared at C.C. geass blazing. “Before I make him leave.”

 

            C.C. led Mao out, hopefully the boys wouldn’t kill each other without supervision. It took a lot of coaxing to get Mao on a plane by himself but he was pliable thanks to her promises of a future together, hopefully that would last.

 

            Lelouch met up with her later.

 

“You’re a manipulative witch, C.C. and you are never to do that again. But I can admit, this time you were helpful.”

 

“You’ve made up then?”

 

“He’s still not happy with me and he won’t join the Black Knights. But as long as I don’t kill any civilians. He’ll do what he can to work with us from the military.”

 

“That could be useful too.”

 

“I’m working on plans for it. But first, Mao.”

 

“He’s gone. He can hear the minds of anyone within 500 meters. I’m the only mind that’s ever quiet so he’s dependant on my affection. He’ll only obey me.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“Australia or on his way there. Any place crowded is painful for him. I’ll give you his phone number if you ask nicely.”

 

“His obsession doesn’t worry you?”

 

“I can handle him.”

 

-Three days later-

            She sat in Lelouch’s room while they went over plans for the Black Knights. At this point in time Lelouch was mostly targeting illegal organizations and corrupt politicians for money, nothing Suzaku could really complain about.

 

“Then everything’s settled.” He finished a phone call to Ohgi and then turned to look at her. “Everything’s going according to plan. Are you satisfied yet? You already gave me a hint. That I wouldn’t like the answer means it was someone I care about who killed her. Probably my father.”

 

“No. V.V. did it. But she’s not dead.” His expression prompted her to add. “It’s not my fault.”

 

“You’re lying!”

 

“Well, V.V. killed her body’s but her geass allowed her to transfer her soul into another person’s body. She’s in a girl’s body. I don’t know that body’s name.”

 

“But Nunnally…”

 

“Your father used his geass on her, gave her false memories and took away her sight.

 

“You mean to tell me that all these years our mother is alive? That she’s been walking around in someone else’s body?”

 

“I don’t know how much control she has of her host. She only contacted me telepathically once, five years ago or so.”

 

“What did she say?”  


“She just wanted to make sure I was still supporting Charles’ efforts to kill god. At the time I was.”

 

“She didn’t…she didn’t ask about Nunnally?”

 

“No.”

Lelouch had his fists clenched, shaking with anger. “If you’re lying to me about any of this.”

 

“The information is good. I knew you’d doubt my world. This is why I didn’t want to tell you right away.”

 

“Does the Emperor know this?”

 

“I don’t know what he knows.” She made a mental note to tell Suzaku all this if Lelouch didn’t soon. Those boys still had a lot of tension between them and the sooner she could get them working together to deploy a master plan like Zero Requiem again the better. This may be one of the most exciting times of her immortal life but living through it a second time was proving as mundane as everything else.

  
-Weeks later-

            The plots and battles were different than C.C. remembered but the people were the same. The battle on Shatter Mountain ended up being a week later than she remembered. She went over Lelouch’s battle strategies with him. He wasn’t thrilled, he was still getting used to the idea of her being his ally. Ironically she didn’t remember him being this distrusting last time and that time around she’d been ready to turn him over to his parents.

 

            C.C. made a few pointed comments about the city at the base of the mountain and how he should really do maths on a rockslide before activating one. Lelouch knew accidental deaths would work against him in the long run so he picked up on her hints. He ended up keeping the rockslide almost the same size but made sure civilians were evacuated from the disaster area before hand.

 

            Because he didn’t need to capture and question Cornelia about his mother’s death The Black Knights mission was just to help the Japanese Resistance escape and therefore was completed easily.

 

Weeks later:

            Lelouch had asked to be informed immediately if there was any word from the Chinese Federation. She didn’t want to call so she went to his house.

 

            Nunnally said Lelouch was in his bedroom with Suzaku. She went to speak to him. She didn’t bother to knock before opening the door. They were both on Lelouch’s bed in rumpled clothes. Suzaku on his knees pinning Lelouch down.

 

            It took her a second to process that the boys were not, in fact, fighting. Clothes had been unbuttoned rather than ripped and Lelouch didn’t seem to mind at all that Suzaku was on top of him. They both glanced up at the sound of her entrance and both turned a bit pink, Lelouch in annoyance, Suzaku in embarrassment.

 

“Is this hate sex?” She wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that The Emperor and his Knight of Zero were knocking angry boots in the days leading up to Zero Requiem.

 

“Get out!” Lelouch actually did throw something at her this time, even if it was only a pillow. From their blushes she guessed that this wasn’t hate sex and chose to leave. She wrote a quick note and slid it under his bedroom door in a beautifully passive aggressive gesture if she did say so herself. Moans were still coming from the bedroom when she did this so there was no point in waiting up for them.

 

*Next Day*

            C.C. sat in her room at the club house, browsing the web for news stories. Suzaku knocked on her door then came in.

 

“Hey, uh, are you upset that Lelouch and I are together?”

 

“No. Why would I care?”

 

“Well, it’s difficult to figure out what you’re thinking. And they way you insisted we work together, did you want us to be friends?”

 

“I just know it’s going to take both of you to defeat V.V.. Your relationship can be anything you want it to be as long as it’s stable.”

 

“Okay, good.” He smiled at her. It was odd. In their past lives he’d hated her for ‘corrupting’ his friend. “You’ve done so much for us.”

 

“For my own gain.”

 

“Yeah, but your motives are good. You want to make up for helping the Emperor before and save the world, right?”

 

“Make it more peaceful too.” He was confiding in her like he’d never done last time. “I used to be human. When C gave me my geass I just wanted to be loved.” Where did that come from? Stupid honest faced boy, made her want to assure him that his trust in her wasn’t displaced. She had never liked that he blamed her for Lelouch’s mistakes.

 

“Who’s C?” He wasn’t as smart as Lelouch and had to ask for clarification.

 

“I’m C.C. she passed on the Code to me.”

 

“Oh, then C.C.’s more of your title than your name.”

 

“Don’t ask me what my name is. I won’t tell you.” She propped her chin on her hand to look at her computer.

 

“Alright, I won’t ask.” Suzaku continued to smile at her a second longer then left.

 

_Scene C.C. didn’t see_

_“You’re back late.” Was how Suzaku greeted Lelouch. Ever since Nunnally and Cecile had soused out their relationship, he spent most evenings at Lelouch’s house. Ironically Cecile and Nunnally had figured it out the same way ‘you sound so happy when you talk about him’. Suzaku would think it was a girl thing if C.C. and the student council girls weren’t so clueless._

_“Can we not talk about it?” Lelouch grumbled and started stripping out of his Zero outfit._

_“We have to talk about it sometime.”_

_“I’m doing what I think is best. You’re doing what you think is best. We have the same goals but don’t agree on how to get there. We don’t keep secrets and we don’t kill when it can be avoided. There done.” Lelouch didn’t glance away from hanging up his uniform and changing into his pajamas._

_Suzaku couldn’t really argue with that and Lelouch was impossible when he got like this. He scooted over on the bed and let Lelouch sit down next to him. “Then what do you want to talk about?”_

_“After this long day I need to hear you say that you love me.” He twitched as he realized he’d just given Suzaku an order while maintaining eye contact. He quickly slapped a hand over his left eye. Face full of fear._

_“It’s okay, you didn’t do it.” Suzaku touched his clenched hand over his eye reassuringly. When Lelouch didn’t immediately relax he added, “I hate you. You’re super annoying. I’d never say that.”_

_“Alright, I get it.” Lelouch rolled his eyes at him. Suzaku chuckled at his own joke but didn’t stop touching his hand reassuringly._

_“I love you, Lelouch. I don’t always agree with you, but I love you.”_

_“Thank you.” Lelouch sighed and leaned into his touch. The Japanese boy pulled him closer into a hug. Lelouch melted into his arms, rested his head on his shoulder and didn’t think about anything for a moment._

_Suzaku petted his boyfriend’s hair but kept turning something over in his mind. “You should use your geass on me.”_

_“What?” full of surprise, Lelouch pulled away._

_“You’re always afraid when we’re together.”_

_“Not of you,” he said quickly in case Suzaku had somehow gotten that idea._

_“I don’t want you to be afraid of anything, Lelouch, not even yourself or what you can do.” Lelouch didn’t tell Suzaku that that would never happen. That he was getting more and more afraid of what he was willing to do as Zero. “And I love your eyes. I want to be able to look at them.” Suzaku made him tilt his chin up so they were looking at each other. “It only works on a person once. So use it now. Make me stand on one leg for ten seconds or something silly. Get it over with and you won’t have to worry anymore.”_

_“Suzaku, that’s oddly sweet of you.” He patted him reassuringly. “But I still can’t imagine forcing you to do anything.”_

_“I want you to. I’m giving you permission so it’s alright.” Suzaku gave one of his winning smiles._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, right now. Choose something easy,” he said. Suzaku kissed him on the cheek while Lelouch thought._

_After a second, Lelouch looked at Suzaku and activated his geass. There was only one thing he really wanted from Suzaku and he couldn’t even feel bad for asking it. “I Lelouch vi Britania order you, Kururugi Suzaku, to live.” Suzaku stared into his eyes in a daze._

_“Yes, my Prince,” he responded monotonely then blinked to awareness. “Did you do it?”_

_“‘My Prince’”_

_“Huh?”_

_“When I do it to other people they say ‘your highness’ you called me your prince.” Suzaku realized what he was talking about. He beamed and tackled Lelouch back down onto the mattress._

_“Of course I did. That’s what you are, My Prince.” Lelouch looked as close to tearing up as Suzaku had ever seen him (which wasn’t that close this is Lelouch after all)._

_“My knight.” He cupped the side of Suzaku’s face. “You’re mine.”_

_“Always. And you’re mine.” Suzaku kissed his forehead. “My Prince.” Lelouch pulled him in to kiss properly._

_“My Knight of Zero.” He muttered between kisses when Suzaku was too distracted to pay attention. “I’ll never let you go.”_

 

Weeks later:

            After the disappointment of not getting a giant pizza at the school festival C.C. ordered the most expensive menu items she could find with Lelouch’s credit card and tipped the delivery boy with money taken from Suzaku’s wallet in revenge. She carried her pizza inside only to find Suzaku and Lelouch arguing.

 

“Now what?”

 

“C.C. tell him the special zone is a good idea.” She didn’t know when Suzaku decided she was his ally but he addressed her like one.

 

“It won’t help anything!” Lelouch ignored this.

 

“Will it hurt anything?” She asked. She’d wondered about this the first time around.

 

“It will make the public complacent, not focusing on the real issues.”

 

“It will also save lives!” Suzaku shouted at him again. “Is your rebellion more important than that?”

 

“That is a rather weak counter argument, for you.” C.C. pointed out nastily. “I think you’re just upset that Suzaku likes the princess more than he likes you.” On second thought that was her misremembering things. As emperor and knight they had been codependent and clingy on each other but they probably weren’t now. Or maybe not considering Lelouch looked like he wanted to hurt her. If he were a more physical person he would probably throw something at her but that’s not how he wages battle.

 

“Found more minors to sexually abuse, yet?” Ouch. Nothing would come from arguing with him so she left them alone and went to get her pizza.

 

            Suzaku won the fight. Both he and Euphemia knew Zero’s identity and there wasn’t any harm in their ‘special zone’ so Lelouch had to concede to them.

 

            C.C. put on a wig and went to see this Special Zone for herself. She was bored at the Black Knights headquarters and had never been there before. Lots of happy Japenese were hanging about, even with her European eyes she knew how to blend into a crowd, so she went unnoticed.

 

            “Are you sure, Princess?” She heard Suzaku’s voice and went to investigate.

 

“Suzaku, please. I don’t want you or anyone to call me that anymore. I just want to be Euphy.” A voice she didn’t know very well. C.C. paused by an open doorway to watch Suzaku talk with the princess.

 

“You’ll have more chances to do good. What if bad things happen that you could have been able to stop?”

 

            The pink girl shook her head. “I won’t stop fighting but I can’t continue to be part of the royal family. Not after everything Father has done, especially to Lelouch and Nannally.” Suzaku nodded but didn’t seem to agree.

 

“I won’t be able to be your knight anymore.” He was looking elsewhere in thought and didn’t see her begin to smile and open her mouth to say something. “I’ll be Lelouch’s.” He grinned at this idea. “You’re giving up the throne to stay and help Japan and Lelouch is going to become Prince again so we can save the world. He’ll need me to be his knight soon, just like you did.” While Suzaku’s entire face lit up at this idea, Euphemia’s dimmed. C.C. watched her deflate. As she listened to Suzaku’s happiness and saw how animatedly he spoke of Lelouch her smile disappeared. “As long as I can keep the Lancelot until Lelouch regains his title, we’ll be able to help protect the Special Zone.” He finally noticed that Euphemia wasn’t speaking. She forced a smile that while convincing was far more sad than before.

 

“Of course, I’m happy for you Suzaku.”

 

“For me? This was your idea, Euphy. Everyone’s here to hear your speech.”

 

            It sounded like they were going to leave and C.C. didn’t want the princess to know her face so she left.

 

With the Special Zone in place, Lelouch slowed down his terrorist actions in Japan but thanks to C.C.’s warnings was still making plans against the Emperor.

 

            The princess got some, maybe all, C.C. didn’t care, of the story and insisted that Suzaku and Lelouch continue trying to save the world from a corrupt Emperor. She was practical enough not to want the world destroyed by supernatural powers, point in her favor. She also seemed kind enough to not interfere with Lelouch and Suzaku’s relationship. Again, C.C. really didn’t care if they were friends, allies, friends-with-benefits or loves but she was glad the princess wouldn’t be meddling with a relationship that was so far working well.

 

            In C.C.’s memory Cornelia would continue to be an deadly adversary but this time around Euphemia kept her off their tail.

 

Months Later

            The biggest difference in C.C. second life was her daily or every other day calls to Mao. She just told him to keep waiting for her and talked to him until he went to sleep. This time when she called Mao said he was busy. There were the sounds of voices in the background before he hung up. Well, only one person could be responsible for Mao returning to civilization and not telling C.C. about it.

 

            Not caring what Nunnally or the maid saw or heard she went to Lelouch’s bedroom.

 

“Where’s Mao?”

 

He ignored her for a few seconds, choosing to finish what he was doing on his computer before acknowledging her entrance. “You mean Lloyd’s new assistant?”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Just gave him what he wanted. He’s very eager to please you and do anything that will make the rebellion end faster. As long as he stays focused on one person his power is manageable. And the information he collects is invaluable. With both Milly and Suzaku it was easy enough to place him in the Special Corps and pairing him with eccentric Lloyd makes it less obvious that he’s talking to himself.”

 

“And his eyes?”

 

“Aren’t necessary for his geass. He didn’t even argue when I told him to wrap them up and tell everyone he was blind. It’s only a matter of time before he gets within 500 meters of my enemies and then I’ll have the perfect mole behind enemy lines.”

 

“You’re cruel.”

 

“Like you really care about him anyway.”

 

_Scene C.C. didn't see_

_"Dr. Lloyd, coffee and remember you have a video conference in ten minutes. Miss Cecile, where are you?" He blindly shuffled around the room until she verbally acknowledged him. "Tea, notes from this morning, and continued assurances that I'm not replacing you."_

_"He's really not. He's a far better assistant than you'll ever be."_

_"Lloyd."_

_"You're far more useful as an engineer. Speaking of which, go run a diagnostic on the Lancelot's new arm." Cecile left to do so. Mao handed Lloyd the file he wanted without being asked._

_"Yes, I'm telepathic. I'm not here to steal your research." He answered the question Lloyd mentally directed his way. He knew it had to be something like that, there was no way the headphones he wore were an Eco-location device like he claimed they were. He was probably reading people's minds to get the basic layout of every room. This would be more interesting if he were a biologist. "You're not, that's why I'm not worried." True, Lloyd didn't care if he was spying on the aristocracy or whatever as long as he didn't interfere with his work. And so far he'd been very helpful, he anticipated all of Loyd's needs and didn't complain that he was abrasive like most people did. "I like your mind. It's very organized and doesn't have layers and layers of secrets like most people, nor do you have those dirty sexual fantasies that everyone else is hiding. What you're thinking is always right on the top. I focus on you when the others get too loud." Well, it was nice to have someone appreciate how superior he was to everyone else bumbling around with their messy thoughts and actions._

_Lloyd wished Mao away with a thought and pulled up the boring video conference he had to attend._

 

3 Months Later

            Lelouch essentially used the Princess’ Special Zone the same way he would have used The United States of Japan territory in C.C.’s timeline.

 

2 Months Later

            Schneizel managed to kidnap Nunnally this time around too. Hopefully he wouldn’t be able to turn her against Lelouch again. C.C. regretted not brining the little sister into the fold the same way she had with Suzaku.

 

Several Months Later:

C.C. traveling back in time hadn’t changed the political landscape of the Chinese Federation so all that remained the same. She could have warned them of the Chinese political atmosphere and Schneizel’s weaponry but chose not to. It would be impossible to explain her knowledge of such future events. Lelouch would just have to figure it out without her help.

 

Apparently Suzaku or the ninja maid had told Nunnally about Lelouch’s actions even though C.C. hadn’t. Or maybe she simply had more confidence in him this time around. Because as Viceroy she betrayed Schneizel and allied everyone loyal to her with Lelouch.

 

Among those she brought was Rolo. Rolo had apparently been assigned as part of Nunnally’s guard. Whose dumb idea was that? Put the affection starved boy in close contact with a sweet and pretty girl his own age. He called himself Princess Nunnally’s Knight and was even more protective of her than C.C. remembered him being with Lelouch.

 

She regained her sight thanks to the anti-geass technology Jeremiah carried around. Maybe that was why she ditched Schneizel, she learned he had the ability to give her back her sight and hadn’t.

 

Month Later:

“C.C. are you there?”

 

“Mao? What is it?”

 

“I had to call you right away. You’ll never guess what I just heard from the Prince’s mind. He has a weapon called the F.R.”

 

The loud bang of gunshots filled the connection. “Mao,” She couldn’t help but call out to him. “Mao!” A few seconds of silence, a rustle and then a new voice.  


“Good afternoon, do I have the pleasure of speaking with C.C. or Zero?” Schneizel, she knew that voice.

 

“Is he dead?”

 

“C.C. I love you!” Mao shouted so she could hear then the sound of him choking on his own blood.

 

“Hm, he is now. Must have known all the unpleasant things I was planning to do in interrogation to make him talk. Oh well. I really must compliment you and Zero in choosing a telepath as a double agent very,”

 

C.C. hung up on him. He wasn’t going to reveal any sensitive information and she knew this would piss him off more. She removed the SIM card and battery from her phone before tossing it. She’d use her back up one to call Lelouch, let him know Mao was lost.

 

Lelouch, unsurprisingly, didn’t bat an eye at Mao’s death. “I told Mao to record everything he heard on a secure hard drive, just in case this happened.”

 

“What ‘in case’? You knew this was inevitable.”

 

“You’re genuinely chocked up about him. He must have been special to you once.”

 

“More than you’ll ever be. Now do you have this hard drive or not?” Lelouch did not have the hard drive but Lloyd did and came to see Lelouch in a few days.

 

            “Lloyd, here to gloat that you found the mole?” C.C. accused him.

 

“Now, now, don’t assume. I’m very sad Mao’s gone. Good assistants are so hard to find.”

 

“You have all his intelligence,” said Lelouch.

 

“Of course, and I’m willing to join your side of brewing world war. On the condition that all my research is given priority funding and I get first pick of pilots for my inventions.”

 

“That was never even in question, Lloyd. Genius like yours is so hard to find.”

The scientist beamed and set a memory card down on the desk. “Here you go.”

 

3 weeks later

Thanks to C.C.’s urging. the attack on the Geass Cult (or whatever they called themselves) happened ahead of schedule. Forcing Charles to move up his plan by several months.

 

And this time C.C. brought multiple pieces of recording equipment with her. A nice little home video of how Lelouch saved the world from supernatural powers would go a long way towards securing his reign.

 

Once the Emperor was dead and his plans to destroy the world revealed, Lelouch accused Schneizel of knowing of the plot and therefore giving up his right to the throne. With Schneizel thus accused and Odysseus dead from a tragic accident that C.C. suspected Lelouch of engineering, Cornelia was next favored for the throne. She appointed Lelouch in her stead. The rest of the siblings fell into line and Lelouch became the Emperor of Britania fighting against Schneizel like last time. 

 

Month later:

 

“C.C., we’re having this meeting in confidence.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I have a plan to bring peace to the world but it will require your cooperation.”

 

“You know my position on this.”

 

“Damocles will work, Schneizel has the potential for world domination. If he succeeds he’ll become the hated tyrant of the world.” She could guess where he was going with this. “Then whoever kills the tyrant of the world will become the savior of the world.”

 

“A lot of people might die.”

 

“Yes, but how many more will die if world peace isn’t obtained?” he said then shrugged.

 

“Also, I’m being selfish. The only other way to do this would be to remove Schneizel and use Damocles myself. But then I would have to die and Nunnally and Suzaku would be sad.”

 

“You’re going to let Schneizel get ahead only to kill him.” A drastic change form last time.

 

“I can’t let anyone know I let him do it. I must make it look like we couldn’t stop him before hand.”

 

“And you need my help for that?”

 

“Again, I’m being selfish but I’d rather Nunnally and Suzaku not know I was capable of this decision. They might suspect but as long as they never receive confirmation, they’ll remain happy.”

 

“How are you going to pull that off?” So she would be his only confidant at the end, this was new.

 

“Once plans are in place I’ll use my geass on myself to forget. I’ll be the same as them, suspecting but not knowing for sure. That leaves you as the only one with full knowledge of the plan.”

 

“You’re putting a lot of faith in me.” This was amusing.

 

“Play your part and when we succeed I’ll fulfill your wish.”

 

“You’ll be willing to take the Code and become immortal?” He hadn’t been willing last time.

 

“That’s your price, isn’t it, Witch?”

 

“Fine, I’ll do whatever you want.” This should be entertaining at least.

 

Month later:

 

            Through pure ‘chance’ the core of the Britanian government survived the Damocles strike. Many people, especially those vocal against the new Emperor perished but the files stolen by Mao months ago were decrypted just in time for most government officials to escape. Not really but that was the cover story. Lelouch also sent out warnings to other governments, especially his friends.

 

They debuted their anti-F.R.E.J.A. technology and confronted Schneizel in a final aerial battle not dissimilar to last time but only after Schneizel had declared himself Emperor of the world.

 

C.C. played her part by telepathically incapacitating guards on Schneizel’s personal vessel and helping political prisoner, Euphemia, escape. Euphemia and C.C. in the Zero outfit then got to corner Schneizel in his control room, while he was broadcasting to his forces. Euphemia begged Schneizel to let the world go. When he inevitably refused and drew a gun on her, C.C. leapt in front of the princess, taking the bullet and shooting Schneizel dead.

 

Euphemia cried over the bodies for a second then quickly pulled it together and took charge of Schneizel’s troops, ordering them to surrender. C.C. had a while to contemplate while she lay on the floor playing dead. Lelouch’s plan depended on Euphemia being sympathetic. Also he was probably going to blame all this on C.C. with his memories gone.

 

 

Less than a year later:

 

When Lelouch abolished the aristocracy and changed the world to a democratic republic, Euphemia was elected Empress. In Lelouch’s words, ‘The fact that she doesn’t want such power makes her qualified for the role.’

 

A little later:

 

“C.C. I don’t remember what exactly, but I know I promised to take the Code from you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can do it later. There’s something I want to do in 35 years.” The girl who had sent her back in time would loose her parents then, C.C. wanted to make sure that wouldn’t happen.

 

“So, I was right all along. You can see the future.”

 

“That doesn't matter anymore.”

 

            In 13 years Rolo actually came to her, begging for the Code to extend his life. His heart was giving out and he didn’t want to leave Nunnally yet. It offended her that the idiot failed to comprehend what a curse immortality was so she gave it to him. She hadn’t given him his geass but V.V. and Charles were dead so it worked.

 

15 years after Schneizel’s defeat:

 

“This is so sweet I could barf.” C.C. was only here because she had been promised pizza. So far there had been no pizza, just tea, children running around, and people bickering about decorations.

 

“You’re welcome to leave, Witch.” Lelouch snapped back. He got super defensive whenever anyone said anything about his little family bubble.

 

            C.C. assumed it was Suzaku’s idea to adopt, then again this Lelouch was older, calmer, and more mature than the ones she used to know. C.C. wasn’t the same woman she used to be either, and wasn’t that something? Different brain chemistry to go along with new memories and advanced age. This whole aging thing wasn’t all it was cracked up to be but she didn’t mind that part.

 

Emperor Lelouch from the first time line probably would have given anything to have this. Nunnally sat making a mosaic with her youngest nephew for the holiday, C.C. couldn’t be bothered to remember which holiday it was supposed to be. Suzaku had the loudest of the child terrors hanging from his back, demanding sweets, while he tried to do chores.

             

            “C.C.” Luluko, their eldest and the most like Lelouch from what she’d seen, came right up to her. “Glad you could join us.” The way she smirked, she must have been the one to invite her in the first place.

 

“Where’s my pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much a fix-it because tons of people are still dead. C.C. just doesn't care to list all the fatalities of minor characters. Rolo only survives because I needed C.C. to pass the Code off to someone, also I think he's cute.
> 
> All the fanart of female Lelouch. Eh, that's his daughter now.


End file.
